


A Dark Passion

by ChelsaOfBakerStreet



Category: Glee
Genre: Demonic Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelsaOfBakerStreet/pseuds/ChelsaOfBakerStreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is awoken in the middle of the night by a figure by the foot of his bed. Blaine has a dark secret he can no longer hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dark Passion

Kurt awoke with the feeling that someone was standing over him. He opened his eyes slowly and realized there was a figure crouched at the end of the bed. His heart began racing as the figure began moving towards him, slowly and silently. Kurt held his breath, hoping who, or whatever it was, would think he was sleeping and would leave him alone. He squeezed his eyes shut and counted the seconds ticking by as his heartbeat sounded in his ears. Suddenly there was a breath on his cheek. "Kurt" a low, gravelly voice spoke into his ear. "Hey Kurt, you awake?"

Kurt opened his eyes and turned his head to see Blaine sitting there, crouched by his bed. "What are you doing here?" Kurt hissed, piercing Blaine with his eyes. He turned to look at the clock. "It's two thirty AM. Wait, how did you even get in here?"

Blaine smiled devilishly. "I came in through the window of course!"

"Blaine, I live on the second floor. Did you climb the tree?"

"Yeah, it was easy!"

"You could have broken your neck!"

Blaine chuckled as he leaned over and placed a small kiss to Kurt's cheek. "It was worth it to see you. Plus, there's something I need to tell you."

"Blaine, what is so important that you can't wait to tell me in the morning? At school. Where you'll see me."

Kurt sat up and motioned for Blaine to sit next to him. Blaine stood up and shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably before sitting down. "Kurt, you see, uh, look, no matter what I say, it's not going to change anything between us right? Because no matter what, I love you ok?"

Kurt swallowed around the lump forming in his throat and shook his head. "I'll always love you Blaine, no matter what."

Blaine stood there silently, pondering his next action. He exhaled slowly and shut his eyes. Kurt stared in silent awe as Blaine slowly opened his eyes to reveal glittering black orbs. Kurt's intake of breathe was enough to prove to Blaine that there was no going back now.

"Blaine, wh-what?"

Blaine grinned wickedly before capturing Kurt's wrist. "Kurt, this, this is me. I am something different than you have ever seen before-"

"You're a demon. Thank you, dumbass."

Blaine stepped back in shock as Kurt wrenched his wrist from Blaine's grasp. Kurt tilted his head so that Blaine could see him clearly as blackness slid over his own two eyes. "What the fuck were you thinking?" Kurt hissed, standing up and crossing the floor, pushing Blaine backwards until he had the shorter boy pinned against the wall. "Were you really going to jeopardize everything for a  _human_?"

Blaine stared into the dark depths of Kurt's eyes, the only emotion he could see coming from Kurt was the venom spitting behind Kurt's words. "I-I love you." Blaine hung his head, waiting for Kurt to launch into another speech about how stupid and careless he had been. Instead Kurt's hands fell from where they were holding Blaine against the wall.

"Blaine, we-we're demons, we  _can't feel_."

"Don't you fucking tell me that you don't feel something when we let our hosts run free together! That you don't feel something when they kiss and touch each other." Blaine pulled Kurt to him, searching for some small truth in those endless black pools. He crushed his lips down onto Kurt's; searching for something that would tell him he was right.

Kurt gasped as something shifted inside of him. He couldn't understand what it was. There were no emotions where demons were concerned; at least that's what they had been told. There was no right or wrong, no dark and light. They simply existed, feeding of fear and the soul of their host body. Kurt kissed Blaine back, that slight tingling feeling pushing against his stomach once again. He pulled away from Blaine staring at the boy in front of him. "Fuck."

"You felt it too didn't you? That slight scratch, as if everything you were shifted suddenly?"

"Yeah." Kurt lowered his eyes, unsure of what they should do in this situation.

"What do you think it is?" Blaine stared at Kurt, boring holes into his head, searching for some sort of answer in Kurt's onyx orbs.

Kurt leaned against the door, crossing his arms as a primal need to take Blaine then and there washed over him. 'The fuck?' he thought, these things didn't happen, impulses didn't overtake him in demon form. "The fuck if I know Blaine" he finally answered, grabbing onto the nightstand and almost cracking the wood. Suddenly all of Kurt's willpower drained from him and the scratching was back, but more intense and burning. He launched himself at Blaine, his feet literally leaving the floor as he grabbed onto Blaine and pressed a hot, hard kiss to Blaine's lips.

Blaine was shoving him backwards and down, down onto the bed as Kurt struggled to keep their lips connected. He darted his tongue in and out of Blaine's mouths, keeping a ragged rhythm against Blaine's tongue. Blaine was clawing at Kurt's shirt, literally ripping it off and throwing it to the floor. Blaine sucked against the porcelain skin, leaving large red marks as he bit into the soft flesh lying over Kurt's collarbone.

Kurt arched up against Blaine, his hard cock hitting Blaine's roughly through the layers of clothing. Blaine continued to lick and bite at Kurt's neck, eliciting small moans from the boy beneath him. He slid a hand inside the silk pajama pants and below the cotton boxers so he could rub a hand along Kurt's stiff cock. As he brushed the sensitive skin of the head of Kurt's cock, it gave a slight twitch and a small amount of pre cum beaded on the tip. "Blaine. Fuck me. Now."

Something in the primal, guttural way that Kurt ordered him set every nerve in Blaine's body tingling. He pulled Kurt's pants and boxers off at the same time and then dragged his own clothes off his body. "I want to-" Blaine stopped midsentence and dropped to his knees. He nosed his way between Kurt's thighs, placing small bites to the inside of his thighs. He then pushed Kurt's legs as far apart as they would go before licking over Kurt's entrance. Kurt moaned, breathing heavily as Blaine slowly slid his tongue inside and began thrusting it in and out, fucking Kurt softly with his tongue.

"Fuck Blaine that feels good, but I need it rough and I need it now." Blaine inserted a finger into Kurt, pumping it in and out, loosening Kurt. He added a second finger, then third, then fourth. By the fourth finger Kurt was moaning and gripping the sheets of his bed, willing himself to stay still and not buck into Blaine's hand.

Blaine stood, continuing to finger fuck Kurt as he reached in the nightstand for some lube. "What about a condom?" Kurt asked.

"My host has never had sex before, and neither has yours. Plus I want to  _feel_ you." Blaine growled the last two words, something flashing in his eyes so quickly that Kurt figured it was his imagination.

Blaine poured lube onto his hand and slicked up his cock, then positioned himself in front of Kurt, pulling him by his hips and slowly pushing in. He didn't-couldn't wait for permission from Kurt before he began pounding into him, quick, angry thrusts as he watched Kurt arch of the bed and make hot sounds, moaning and groaning as he bucked towards Blaine. Blaine grabbed onto Kurt's hips, holding him in a grip that was sure to leave bruises tomorrow. "Fuck Kurt, I'm so close."

Blaine began stroking Kurt's cock, wrapping his hand around it and matching his pumps with his thrusts inside. Blaine could feel the pressure building inside, followed by that strange scratching in his gut. He closed his eyes as he fell into a sweet blackness, releasing inside of Kurt who shuddered in his hand, cum hitting him in the abdomen. He slid slowly on the bed, softly sliding out of Kurt and lying next to him, a feeling of accomplishment mixed with something else. Ecstasy? Happiness? He opened his eyes and turned to look at Kurt. Both boys drew in sharp breaths. "Kurt your-" "-eyes."

Blaine turned to look into the mirror over the dresser. His eyes matched the same glowing hazel of Kurt's eyes. "What, what happened?"

Kurt threw an arm over Blaine, pulling the boy against his chest, lightly tracing over Blaine's chest with his fingers. "I've only heard about it, it's supposed to be a myth. But dammit Blaine, I think we managed it. They say that sometimes, in very rare cases, if two demons inhabit hosts that are soul mates, well there's a chance that the demons can learn to combine their dark souls with those of the host."

Blaine pressed a small kiss to Kurt's hand before adding, "but demons, I thought we didn't have souls?"

"Well according to the same legend, our souls are shattered, that's why we're demons, cursed to roam the lands to find a soul to inhabit in place of our lost one."

"Well if we did manage to combine our souls, what then?"

"Basically we're the same old, lightning fast, inhumanly strong demons we were, but we have  _emotions_  and sometimes even a conscience."

Blaine let the information sink in before rolling over to look at Kurt. "This emotion thing, I like it, but if my conscience gets in the way of loving you, then screw that, it's getting ignored."

Kurt laughed and pressed a small kiss to Blaine's lips. "I like these emotions, especially passion. As demons, we have a very dark passion."


End file.
